Home
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Future Emison. Alison comes home after a long, emotionally tolling week away from Emily and her mermaid knows just what to do to make her feel better. Pure fluff.


**Was in a bit of an Emison mood and was looking through prompt ideas on Tumblr. I threw a couple of them together and ended up with this. Just some major fluff. Hope you like it.**

**-x-x-x-**

"Em!" I call through the apartment as I hurriedly close the door behind me, tears caused by a week full stress and being overwhelmed threatening to spill onto my cheeks. What made matters worse is that I was away from Emily through all of it.

I had a weeklong tour for my book loosely based on what the girls and I went through all those years ago, and of course, no matter how much I've shown that I'm a different person than I was in high school, there are still people with a grudge that live to make me as miserable as I made them when we were stupid teenagers. A group of them discovered that I would be in Pittsburgh and drove hours out of their way just to harass me for something they still can't get over. I tried to keep a brave face, but as soon as I was alone I completely broke down.

"I missed you!" Emily squeals as she runs down the stairs and wraps her arms around my waist tightly.

"I missed you too," I whisper into her neck. "So much." I hug Em even tighter and sigh against her skin, relieved to finally be right back where I belong, in my girls arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emily asks as she pulls back slightly. I hadn't even noticed that my tears finally spilled over and had fallen onto her soft skin.

"I just had a really crappy week because people still can't get over shit that happened ten years ago and feel the need to remind me of what a terrible person I was every chance they get. I missed you so much and I needed you there, but I know you had a lot to do this week and I couldn't ask you to drop everything just to come take care of your emotional wreck of a girlfriend and I just really need you to hold me right now," I choke out.

"Aw, babe. Come here," Emily pulls me back into her body and runs her fingers though my hair before moving down to trace patterns along my spine. "Just breathe, love. I'm here. I'm right here."

I breath in slowly and deeply, inhaling the scent of my favorite brunette, my home. It's not but ten minutes later, Emily still running her hand up and down my back, softly pressing kisses into my hair, that I finally feel like I'm back on cloud nine. My girl knows just what to do to make me feel better. I lean back and smile softly at her, raising my hand to stroke the soft skin of her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch, turning her head to place a gentle kiss to her palm.

"Hello, my beautiful mermaid," I whisper.

Emily leans in and kisses me chastely, "Hello, sweetheart. All better now?"

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p' at the end. "You always make everything better."

"I know it's still early, but do you want a drink? I can fix breakfast and mimosas, I know how much you love when I do that."

I grin and pull her in for a hard kiss, "That sounds perfect. Can you get started while I go get changed? You're in your comfy sweats and I really want to get in on that."

Emily laughs gently and turns me in the direction of the stairs before giving me a small, playful shove. I sigh in happiness, glad to be back home.

-x-x-x-

It's barely one in the afternoon and Emily and I are slightly drunk, the effects of the long week slipping away with each sip of the refreshing mimosas we made. We stumble into the living room and I fall onto the couch and close my eyes. It's only seconds later that soft, smooth old jazz filters through our surround sound speakers. I hum in approval of the calming strands of music filling the air of the room.

Gentle hands grab onto mine and pull me up from my position on the couch. I open my eyes and giggle as Emily looks at me in silent question, eyebrows raised and drunk, glassy eyes looking at me inquisitively.

"Of course I'll dance with you, you goof," I laugh, knowing exactly what she was trying to communicate through that look. Emily laughs as well as she lifts one set of our joined hands, her other hand pulling my waist to guide me around in a spin, before pulling me close. I have one arm wrapped around her neck and she has one of hers wrapped around my waist, our other hands cradled gently against her chest and our foreheads pressed together lightly.

After a few songs Emily kisses me again and thinking about just how cheesingly cliché we probably look right now, lazily and drunkenly dancing in our living room to music that is far before our time, makes me laugh. The sun's soft afternoon light peers through the sheer white curtains and casts a heavenly glow around the room.

Emily joins in on the laughter, probably not even knowing why I'm laughing, but joining in anyway. We stay there like that for what felt like hours. Kissing clumsily in between fits of laughter, hands gripping tightly to each others' waists, cheeks, the back of the other's neck; wherever we could.

Words cannot describe how amazing this woman in my arms is. She always knows just what I need. I love her for that and so much more. I can't believe I wasted so much time when we were younger. Time that could've been spent doing exactly what we were doing in this moment, just being with each other in the simplest of ways, words not even having to be spoken to know the infinite love that flows between us. I belong with her. She is my home.

**-x-x-x-**

**Just a little one shot. I will definitely be getting into writing more Emison (as well as keeping up with my Hannily prompts) in the future. **

**Leave a review? xoxo**


End file.
